Miracle Or Magic?
by RoseScor90
Summary: Scorpius had never been one for fantasy, humbug he called it. But what will happen when his own life is thrown into a paranormal world? Who does he meet there that changes his life? Will he get a happily ever after? Or was he doomed for misery?So R&R!


Disclaimer: Not JK…

A/n: This fic was written for the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe competition. The pairing was Scorpius/Susan and the prompts were breeze, moon and blood.

Hope you enjoy!

"I'm bored." Was all the reason Scorpius gave his family as he walked out of the ancient Malfoy Manor. It was his first visit there, and he intended for it to be his last. Honestly, he had stayed away from the place for twenty odd years, why did he have to change now? Added to that was the fact that the Manor was _huge._ Nothing like the cozy home he and his parents lived in. For all its size, the Manor lacked the home-y feel that positively reeked out of their little haven. Scorpius had always loved his home, and the cheery atmosphere that came with it. It wasn't exactly what people expected of the home of a former Death Eater's residence.

Scorpius walked out the front door and onto what he thought was the only redeeming factor of the mansion; the garden. He had to hand it to his Grandmother; she was adept at maintaining a garden, if nothing else. Scorpius was especially fascinated with the deep forest that loomed behind the house, though he had a sneaky suspicion that it was more his Grandfather's addition to the house than his Grandmother's.

Drawn to the dense vegetation, Scorpius entered the dark forest, and was suddenly blinded. After being in the sunshine for so long, the cool darkness of the forest made him feel like a bucket of water had been poured on him. He walked through the forest to what seemed like a clearing.

There was a fountain in the middle, but it had obviously dried up over the years. Scorpius looked at the age old structure, almost a replica of the one at the Ministry of Magic. Scorpius walked towards one of the figures; that of a centaur. He had never seen one up close, but he had always imagined they'd look like the stone figurine before him. He thought he saw the centaur wink at him. _Wink_?

Before he could comprehend anything else, a blinding light filled his vision. Scorpius lifted his hands to shadow his face and in the process, his hand hit the stone structure. Swearing for all he was worth, Scorpius shook his hand, not that the gesture helped him any; or the swearing.

"It's not good manners to swear in public; in front of a woman, that too." A smooth yet commanding voice was the first thing Scorpius heard as the light subsided. And his first sight made him dumbfounded. A woman, probably a few years younger than him was standing before him, her face clearly showing that she was feeling affronted. Her dark hair hung around her face and past her waist…wait, who had such _long_ hair now-a-days? And her brown eyes were narrowing in on him at his survey. Her face was pale and pretty; prettier than any he had seen before. She was wearing, was that a tiara? And her deep blue gown (had she just escaped from a Ball or something?) just graced the floor.

She looked like something out of his dreams, and Scorpius almost forgot that she had spoken, when she opened her mouth again, "Aren't you even going to apologise? I never thought I'd see someone as bad mannered as Ed!" Ed? Who was Ed? And speaking of Eds and maidens appearing out of nowhere, who was she?

"Who are you?" Even Scorpius had to admit her next biting remark was warranted.

"If you don't know, I don't think there's any need for me to enlighten you."

"Susan! Where are you?" Another girl (what was it with today and him meeting pretty girls? not that he was complaining or anything) came into the clearing. She was dressed funnily, too. The other girl could have passed for this one's, Susan was it?, sister. She had brown hair and hazel eyes, but the face resemblance was there.

"Oh, there you are. Peter got worried when your horse returned alone…Hello there! I guess you are a newcomer too?" _This_ girl seemed pleasant enough and Scorpius smiled back at her as he replied.

"Newcomer? Is there a Ball going on nearby or something? I never knew anyone lived around the Malfoy Manor much"

"Malfoy? What's that? The name of an insect?" The other girl interrupted, insulting and irritating him with her one reply.

"You haven't heard of the Malfoys? Where have you been living for the past century? Under a rock?" The retort seemed to offend the girl greatly, who simply stared at him as if she'd like to stab him with something sharp.

"Hello, I'm Lucy Pevinse, Queen of Narnia. Welcome to Cair Paravel" The younger girl greeted him, completely ignoring the spat.

"Cair paravel? What the…"

"Don't you dare swear again, or I'll be forced to banish you off the island!" Scorpius looked at the rude girl like she had gone mad.

"Banish? What are you, the High and Mighty Queen or something?"

"Yes, in fact, I am the Queen of Narnia, and I'd like for you to remember that when you next open your mouth or you just might find yourself on a raft in the middle of the ocean; with an arrow through your heart." Lucy looked at her sister, shell shocked. Sure, Susan was not your everyday sweet princess, and she was a bit bossy, but this kind of discourteous behavior was so unlike her.

"Ha! As if you could shoot a troll even if it stood right before you!" Scorpius had hardly finished his sentence when an arrow zoomed past his right hand, grazing it. A reddish scratch was left behind, a few drops of blood oozing from it to fall on the damp ground.

"Careful, or the next time, it won't be as simple as a scrape." Susan left the clearing abruptly, and Scorpius felt something go with her; something that seemed horribly like his pride and esteem.

"Come with me. I think I can cure that wound easily." Lucy led him towards the looming castle. How had he not noticed that monstrosity before? Oh yeah, he had been entranced with the _Queen_; Witch more like.

"What? You have a magic potion?"

"Something like that, yes." Lucy smiled mysteriously at him, confusing him even further. Scorpius was still waiting for his alarm clock to go off.

XXXXXXXX

"A week?" Susan exclaimed, a few days later. Lucy nodded, adding, "In total. He's already been here for three days, so that just leaves him with four more."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Yeah, he won't like disappearing in a sudden cloud, would he? That would be the exact thing to irk him." A smile crept up Lucy's lips, raising Susan's suspicion.

"You don't fancy him or something, do you?" Lucy turned shocked eyes to her, but they turned mischievous just as soon.

"Nope, he's too old for me. Not that he'd even notice me; he's too entranced by another lady" Susan was getting irritated; why was Lucy speaking in riddles now?

"Who is she? He has met only a few of the girls here since he arrived, Luce. Surely, it can't be Melinda, or Angelica or, or…Jacinth?" The suggestion seemed to disgust her, a shudder of revulsion running through her form.

"No, no, and no way! If you hadn't noticed, he can't seem to keep his eyes off you for more than a few minutes," Scorpius looked at her right at that moment as if to prove Lucy's point, "Even when he is battling one of the best sword fighters in Narnia, apparently." Susan remained silent, watching the scene before her.

Scorpius had been a little too quick to accept the ways and customs of Narnia. He had wanted to learn sword fighting of all things and Edmund had offered to teach him. Edmund had had his fun beating Scorpius the first few times. But Malfoy, oh yes she knew it was his name, was a quick learner and she could see that Ed was impressed. Must be one of those male ego things she 'wouldn't be able to comprehend'.

"He's fast," Lucy commented, when Scorpius dived to the right to avoid the flash of Edmund's sword which would have slashed his wrist if he had been a second late. Susan nodded, not turning her eyes from the arena. They were seated in the gallery, the sole spectators to the mesmerizing battle going on below.

"Why do you hate him so?" Lucy asked after a few minutes, during which Scorpius had deftly avoided three hits to his shoulder. Edmund was getting serious, and an unnamed fear crept up Susan's heart.

"I…I don't hate him. It was just…he just annoys me too much. It's like, whatever he says; he says it to annoy me."

"He just knows which buttons to push?" Lucy replied wisely, and Susan nodded. It was the truth, in a sense. His eyes met hers over the clash of the swords; Lucy had a feeling that swords weren't the only ones clashing.

XXXXXXXX

"Go with me to the Ball?" Susan turned at the sound of the pestering voice. The form accompanying the suave voice was propped upon the doorframe, staring unwaveringly at her; it was disconcerting and made her blush, something she had thought she had gotten over years ago.

"Go away." She turned back to her work, having dismissed him. Persistent as a fly buzzing by her ear, he walked into the room as if he owned it to lean on her dresser.

Over the days, Scorpius had shifted to Narnian clothes, courtesy of Edmund no doubt. Susan regretfully admitted to herself that he looked too attractive for his own good. His golden blond locks weren't combed back like they had been when he had arrived; it was lopsided and messy, enhancing his devilish looks, as she had named it. His face was aristocratic; his forehead the shape of a crescent moon, his eyebrows defined, his cheekbones raised, his nose sharp and his jaw set stubbornly. If she hadn't already seen him appear out of nowhere, she'd have sworn he had been born here in a royal family.

Hearing a light chuckle, Susan shifted her eyes reluctantly to his grey ones. Such deep eyes; staring at her with such blatant amusement.

"Considering your options?" His left eyebrow rose in question, adding a new charm to his charisma.

"I have no idea what you're on about. I hate to repeat myself but since I see no other option…Go away!"

"Not until you agree to go with me on a date." He folded his arms, clearly not inclined to giving up.

"It's a ball, not a date." She corrected automatically; facts were important to her.

"Was that a yes?" His eyes shone with hope, making her almost regret her next words; almost.

"It was no such thing. How did you conjure up such an illusion?"

"You said it yourself."

"I said nothing of the sort!"

"Oh, but you implied it!"

"I have no need to imply anything!"

"Now you're just being stubborn. You know you implied it but you're too obstinate to admit that you implied it; which by the way, I gathered from your implied denial." Her eyes crossed for a moment but the next, she was laughing.

"Alright!" The words escaped her before she could stop them; an answering smirk appeared on his face.

"Knew you'd come to you senses sometime. You can only resist the handsomest person around for so long." Could he get anymore _arrogant_?

"So you're considered handsome around your place?" Her tone was just the right mix of sardonic and surprised.

"I'm considered gorgeous everywhere I step in darling." With a final smirk and a level gaze that made her stumble, he left.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, except for the times when his face randomly popped up in Susan's head, making her smile and shake her head; Lucy was left to wonder what had happened.

XXXXXXXX

It had been a fantastic evening so far; Scorpius wondered if it could continue endlessly. He had thought Balls a sordid affair, only to be proven wrong again. Narnia seemed to be intent on disproving all his principles. First with its existence, then with sword fighting (which was his new obsession, by the way), with Balls and finally, with this beautiful girl; or woman, should he say?

He had spent the entire evening with her, only giving her up to her brothers; no other girl seemed to catch his eye. Not that they weren't good looking, but what chance did the stars have in front of the full moon?

She was almost sinfully beautiful in that green dress that brought out the blue in her chocolate eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a fancy updo, housing her stone studded crown, but a few locks escaped, blowing around her forehead and her ears in the breeze. Scorpius held onto her hand tight lest he reach up to take the clip out; she'd be stunning with her tresses floating about.

"How do you know to dance this well?" She seemed pleasantly surprised that he hadn't once stepped on her foot.

"Purebloods are expected to learn such things." He answered with a shrug.

"Purebloods?"

"Wizards, I mean." He corrected himself; he wasn't prejudiced, he had just quoted his father inadvertently.

"So you know Vica and Lucy?" His expression was dumbstruck, making her laugh.

"The _Weasleys_?"

"Yeah. You know them?"

"Yes. Two of their cousins are my best friends. Did they end up here by mistake too?"

"Not by mistake, no. They always believed in Narnia so they were able to find their way here."

"Did they stay for a week too?"

"They came a few more times and stayed longer."

"Why do you think that is?" Susan remained thoughtful for a few minutes before she answered.

"I don't think you'll come back, Scor." A sigh escaped her, almost as if the prospect of never seeing him again troubled her.

"Because I'm not a believer?"

"Lucy saw…"

"Lucy saw?"

"Yes. Lucy can see when our visitors will leave and you…"

"Leave in two days' time with no hope of return." He finished, annoyed with the fact.

"Yes." She averted her eyes to the windows.

"But how can you be so sure?"

"When we first came here…"

"You came here?"

"Yeah, we lived in London during the World War time, I think…" A reminiscent smile crossed Susan's face.

"You were a Muggle?" It was difficult to believe; Narina, Cair Paravel, the castle, its people, _Susan_, had always seemed unbelievably magical to him. He'd never be able to envision her as anything other than the angelic yet slightly over-spirited Queen.

"What?" Susan interrupted and Scorpius hurried to clarify, "Non-magical people," Susan nodded in understanding, continuing, "When we came, we were, as I know you still are, waiting for the dream to be over. We thought it was all a creation of out imagination; bereft though we were in creativity. Only Lucy believed in Narnia; and Aslan. That trust, I guess, gave her a bridge with Aslan. She can read the thoughts Aslan wants her to know. It is a connection that has proved helpful over the years but now…" She left the sentence hanging, expressing her desolation better than words could have. She was a Queen, she had to remind herself, and Queens did not drown in misery over some guy. _But didn't Queens need Kings too?_

"Do you believe in magic?"

"Yes." The answer was immediate and Susan chuckled.

"Not your kind of magic. I mean intangible, real magic."

"So that makes our kind of magic fake?" Scorpius asked with a smile.

"You know what I mean."

"No," Scorpius admitted after a few minutes, adding, "Though I do believe in miracles, If that counts." Susan gave him another one of those captivating smiles, remaining by his side silently for the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXX

Susan spent the next two days alternatively avoiding and stealing discrete glances at Scorpius. Everytime she looked, their eyes locked. The rest of her family looked at them with mixed feelings. Peter and Edmund were the most understanding since they had already gone through what she was suffering.

Peter hadn't been overbearing as she had expected, only giving her sympathetic looks over the table as she nibbled over her food; Edmund was torn between joy and sorrow. Scorpius had become his close friend over the week so he was glad that Susan had chosen a worthy person. But he obviously knew what was going to ensue; Scorpius couldn't stay here for much longer.

Lucy was the only exception, gifted as she was with perpetual happiness; or maybe she was hiding something she knew?

They kept meeting at odd places, at odd times. In the corridors; in the throne room; in the grounds; by the sea shore; everywhere. And he always picked his pace up, walking past her as quickly as he could. It didn't sting because she understood; he wanted to cause them the least bit of suffering; but both knew nothing could help them with the inevitable.

XXXXXXXX

His time there was almost coming to an end; it was the evening of his seventh day in Narnia. Tomorrow, he'd be thinking this was all a dream; the thought was unfathomable. Would he forget this place, this world? The answer alarmed him. Would he forget Susan? He knew the answer to that the surest; never.

His legs led him to the forest, the clearing where he had first met Susan; where she had almost killed him. The memory was bittersweet now; he could totally see all those emotions in her eyes; those he hadn't been able to see back then.

The crunching of leaves brought Susan out of her reverie; though she wasn't sure if she had woken up at all. It had been Scorpius, the same person who stood before her, that she had been dreaming about, afterall. Susan expected him to walk by, as usual.

"Susan?" She turned fully to face him, gazing up at his fathomless grey eyes. They were expressionless, when she desperately needed to know his thoughts. Being a Queen did not solve every problem, Susan realized with a pang.

"Scorpius." She whispered his name in that husky manner, her eyes too expressive for him to bear. They were polar opposites; standing in the light of the setting sun, the almost full moon bathing them in its pearly light, he could see that clearly. She was a Queen, he was considered a traitor; she was a believer, he was a skeptic; she lived in dreams, he was looking forward to reality; she wanted him to change himself and stay, he wondered how she'd deal with living in his world. Opposites yet, they wanted the same thing; Fate had a curious way of making a statement.

"It's time." He hated that he had to say the parting words; a few syllables put together that would drift their lives apart. Two hearts eons away; in time and in distance, but they beat as one for that one second as their eyes connected, brown on grey, before they broke synchronously.

"I know. It has been wonderful having you here, Scorpius. I wish…"

"But I don't believe, I know. Give my regards to your siblings." He'd had no idea how he'd return but now, it was painfully obvious. His eyes remained glued to her deep brown orbs as he walked towards the tinkling fountain. His hand touched the bow in the Centaur's hand exactly at the moment the white light engulfed him. He thought he saw an arrow shoot into the sky, but he couldn't be sure; he'd never know.

He'd never know how Susan Pevinsie, Queen of Narnia, the woman people considered unshakable, indomitable, the person people aspired to be, broke down inconsolably, her tears running away to the fountain as if trying to reach the man lost beyond her realm. He'd never return, he was lost forever; and so was her heart.

Scorpius did not feel the gain, because he had lost his own heart. He visited his grandparent often now-a-days, spending the entire night at the forest, looking at the stars, wondering if she was looking at the Narnian sky wondering about him too. The forest was his safe haven, the place which had taught him to believe in the inexplicable magic that was love.

XXXXXXXX

The entire Narnian population was gathered around them, tearfully preparing themselves to bid their Kings and Queens fairwell. They did not know that their High King and Queen wouldn't return; which was just as well. Caspian, the new Narnian Emperor, stood to one side, watching the four with wonder and longing; he knew seeming sad would clue in his people.

"Fairwell Caspian." Susan turned to curtsy to Aslan; the only person she respected enough to do so. As she stood, for a moment, she thought she saw a knowing smile cross Aslan's face. But the expression was gone as soon as it had appeared and Susan wrote it off to her overactive imagination, but even Lucy was sporting a mysterious glint. The wide smile eclipsing her sister's face was the last sight Susan remembered of Narnia.

_This isn't the London Train Station_ was the first thought that struck Susan as she stepped on the other side of the translucent, shimmering veil. The room she had landed in was too modern, too new, too developed and complex for her to comprehend. Could the veil have transported her forward in time? Did that mean…

"Susan?" Her heart beat abnormally fast as she turned to face the voice that had haunted her for the past years. And there he was, looking as confused as she felt, in all his blond haired, grey eyes, grinning _glory_. She didn't think; just threw herself at him, happier than she had ever been in her life. His disbelieving laugh told her he wasn't too far away from her in his thoughts.

_Was this a miracle? Or was it magic? Were they even two different things?_

A/n: Please do review!


End file.
